Doctor Visit
Doctor Visit is the 25th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 129th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa gets a vaccine at the doctor's office. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Mr. Gus *Dr. Ice Cream Minor Characters *Nurse *Front Desk Nurse *Walking Nurse *Nosy Kid *Nosy Kid's Mom *Yellow Muppet *Olivia *Olivia's Mom *Woodchucks Plot Uncle Grandpa is trying to do a coloring book and finds it to be hard and can't stay inside the lines, Mr. Gus tells him that he has to take his time and avoid using broad strokes. The phone rings and Uncle Grandpa believes it to be a fire alarm and that the RV is on fire, Mr. Gus tells him it's the phone and he gets it, Mr. Gus picks up the phone and tells the person calling that it's him, a nurse is calling from the doctor office and it concerns Uncle Grandpa and that he's long overdue an important vaccination. Mr. Gus tells the nurse that it's not going to happen, the nurse tells him that it has to otherwise his Uncle Grandpa license will be revoked and Mr. Gus gets frustrated and tells her that he'll bring him by. Mr. Gus remembers the last time Uncle Grandpa went to the doctor and it did not go well as Uncle Grandpa threw a tantrum and destroyed the hospital, he wonders how he's going to get Uncle Grandpa back to the doctor and tries to think of a way of tell him that they were going to someplace fun. Uncle Grandpa wants to go get ice cream, Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa that he just got off the phone with a secret ice cream parlor downtown and they invited Uncle Grandpa to come down and try their secret new flavors, Uncle Grandpa gets Excited and Mr. Gus puts Uncle Grandpa in a blindfold. Uncle Grandpa is curious and Mr. Gus tells him that he has to wear a blindfold if he's going to a secret ice cream parlor otherwise it won't stay a secret and Uncle Grandpa thinks it makes sense. Mr. Gus is driving and Uncle Grandpa tells him he likes orange sherbet and lime sherbet is good too and to not forget about raspberry sherbet, he tells Mr. Gus that he likes it when he gets all three sherbets together. Mr. Gus is caring Uncle Grandpa into the doctor's office and Uncle Grandpa asks him what flavor is he getting and Uncle Grandpa is thinking of double chocolate or triple caramel, as Mr. Gus is checking in Uncle Grandpa is thinking about peppermint swirl. They're waiting to go in and Uncle Grandpa is talking about butter crunch, and as they're walking to their room Uncle Grandpa is talking about moose track. Uncle Grandpa is sitting down and waiting for the doctor and Uncle Grandpa says that he'd even go for vanilla or strawberry, the nurse tells Mr. Gus that the doctor will be here shortly and this alerts Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa that it's Dr. Ice Cream and that's the name of the secret ice cream place, Uncle Grandpa tells Mr. Gus that he hates the doctor but loves ice cream. Uncle Grandpa begins to list off more flavors and the doctor walks in, the doctor tells him good morning and Uncle Grandpa tells him "Good morning Dr. Ice Cream!" and the doctor tells him that he's mistaken him for someone else Mr. Gus impersonates him and tells Uncle Grandpa that he's Dr. Ice Cream, he then takes the doctor outside into the hall. Mr. Gus tells the doctor that Uncle Grandpa thinks he's at an ice cream parlor and it needs to stay that way and that the last time he took him to the doctor, he tore the entire building apart and tells the doctor that they need to make sure Uncle Grandpa doesn't know where he really is right now otherwise he'll flip. Uncle Grandpa screams ICE CREAM! and Mr. Gus tells the doctor that he needs to play along, the doctor asks what it he supposed to do and Mr. Gus tells him to make his visit all about ice cream and sneak the shot and that he won't feel a thing if he doesn't see it coming. The doctor walks back in and introduces himself as Dr. Ice Cream, Uncle Grandpa cheers and wants to know where's the ice cream, he tells Uncle Grandpa that before they get to the ice cream he needs to do some ice cream diagnostic checks. Dr. Ice Cream tells Uncle Grandpa to open wide and say ahhh as he places a popsicle stick in his mouth to make sure it's the right size for him. Dr. Ice Cream then tests Uncle Grandpa's reflexes on his knee and Uncle Grandpa begins to freak out, the doctor tells him that he accidentally dropped his ice cream scoop and it bounced off his knee a few times, Uncle Grandpa tells him it's alright and to bring on the ice cream, Dr. Ice Cream tells him to not worry and in the meantime to get this arm bib on him, Uncle Grandpa gets curious and the doctor tells him that it's in case if any ice cream falls on his arm, the doctor then check's Uncle Grandpa's pressure and Uncle Grandpa thinks it's getting tight all of a sudden, Dr. Ice Cream tells him it's just a little extra pressure to make sure he can handle the pressure of lifting a triple scoop cone and Uncle Grandpa gets amazed. The doctor then goes over to the cabinet and picks out a shot, Uncle Grandpa wants to know the flavors and Dr. Ice Cream tells him "Measles, Mumps, and Rubella" Mr. Gus coughs and Dr. Ice Cream corrects himself and says "Cherry, Chocolate, and Mint", Uncle Grandpa rejoices and asks if he can have sprinkles. A kid in the hallway points out that the real medical doctor is about to give Uncle Grandpa a shot with a real medical doctor needle, Uncle Grandpa then takes off the blindfold and is horrified to see where he is, Mr. Gus tries to explain that they were going to a real ice place as soon as it was over, Uncle Grandpa stands up and tells Mr. Gus YOU LIED TO ME! and the same thing to Dr. Ice Cream and proceeds to throw a tantrum and run away. Mr. Gus and Dr. Ice Cream are chasing after Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus yells for him to stop, the door Uncle Grandpa is trying to get out from is locked and tries to find a way to keep the doctor away, he then imagines a puppet saying how an apple a day keeps the doctor away and Uncle Grandpa takes the apple and eats it but it didn't work. They've got him cornered and Mr. Gus tells him to be a big boy and to take the shot and then they can have ice cream, Uncle Grandpa tells him NEVER and uses the fire extinguishers to get past them, he then runs into a room with a girl and her mom and he tells them that they're lying to them and to get out and he breaks a hole in the wall. Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa that it doesn't have to be this way and Uncle Grandpa chews through a pipe and they get blasted with steam, Uncle Grandpa makes it to the basement and he asks Belly Bag for his woodchuck whistle, he uses it and a bunch of woodchucks arrive. Uncle Grandpa tells them that he needs them to tear this place apart and the woodchucks begin to chew through the support beams and the building itself and the whole building collapses, Uncle Grandpa then places a flag on the top of the rubble to commemorate his victory. As Uncle Grandpa is walking down the rubble, Dr. Ice Cream takes hold of Uncle Grandpa's leg and Mr. Gus holds down Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa freaks out and Dr. Ice Cream gives Uncle Grandpa his shot and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he didn't feel a thing and realizes that going to the doctor isn't something to be afraid about, the doctor then reveals himself to be an actual ice cream cone doctor and he gives Uncle Grandpa his cone, Uncle Grandpa tells Dr. Ice Cream that he loves him and Mr. Gus tells the viewers that he's just as confused as them and covers his face in ice cream. Trivia *This episode's quote is "Boo! I scared you!". *Uncle Grandpa acts like a real child in this episode as he was coloring in a coloring book, drinking juice, and throwing tantrums. *Uncle Grandpa is shown to dislike going to the doctor's to the point where he demolishes the building. *Uncle Grandpa is licensed to help kids. *Ice Cream flavors Uncle Grandpa mentions: **Orange Sherbet **Lime Sherbet **Raspberry Sherbet **Double Chocolate **Triple Caramel **Peppermint Swirl **Butter Crunch **Moose Track **Vanilla **Strawberry **Butter Pecan **Pistachio **Peanut Butter Cup **Rocky Road *As a human, Dr. Ice Cream closely resembles "Dr. Mario". *The vaccines Uncle Grandpa came to get was to treat Measles, Mumps, and Rubella. *The room number they were in was A-113, this is a classroom at the California Institute of Arts for graphic design and character animation. *The yellow Muppet that Uncle Grandpa thinks of resembles Grover from "Sesame Street". *Uncle Grandpa has a woodchuck whistle to call for woodchucks. *The episode uses music from Uncle Easter. *Mr. Gus breaks the fourth wall when he tells the viewers that he's just as confused as them. *Running Gags: **Mr. Gus and Dr. Ice Cream playing the act of being in a ice cream parlor. **Uncle Grandpa telling Mr. Gus different ice cream flavors. **Uncle Grandpa telling someone "YOU LIED TO ME!". *Errors: **Mr. Gus referred to Dr. Ice Cream as the place and the person. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4